<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural: Mermaid Story Idea by Aiden4Eyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239846">Supernatural: Mermaid Story Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden4Eyes/pseuds/Aiden4Eyes'>Aiden4Eyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Mermaids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden4Eyes/pseuds/Aiden4Eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically another idea i had a while ago before AO3, yeah so i will start writing a proper story and feel free to take my ideas and make something out of them.<br/>And remember, i'm terrible at updating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernatural: Mermaid Story Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•	Mermaids - Dean and Castiel are in a war on a sinking ship, fall into the ocean and<br/>nearly drown, they are saved by Merman, Sam and Gabriel.<br/>Dean/Sam/Gabriel and Castiel/Sam/Gabriel.</p><p>Dean and Castiel are soldiers on a ship. During a battle, they get knocked off and almost drown due to hypothermia and injuries. They are the only survivors of the ship due to Sam and Gabriel, Mermen who were watching the battle from below and saw them fall into the water.<br/>Since Dean and Castiel are the only survivors, Sam and Gabriel bring them back to their home.<br/>They take them to their underwater cave which has an air pocket for breathing.</p><p>Mermaid Rules: Mermen can transform their tail into legs, they can hold their breath for several hours by storing it but need to breathe oxygen, hence the cave. They live in the caves, making dens to keep their belongings in. E.G. Weapons, Valuables. <br/>Mermen have healing abilities and can turn people by basically near drowning people and then biting them.<br/>Merman tails. Sam has a Blue - Green Tail, Gabriel has a Gold - Kelp Brown Tail.</p><p> </p><p>Draft 1<br/>The cannon fired, with one hand over his ear, Castiel was pushed back hard, hitting his head and shoulder against the wooden wall. Blasting a hole in the ship and knocking him out Out.</p><p>Dean was shouting, the cannon fire drowning out his voice as another hole was blasted into the side of the ship. Suddenly there was a shout and a splintering noise as the mast collapsed onto the ship's port side, hurling Dean off the ship and into the freezing ocean.</p><p>Sam could hear the battle above the water, the muffled boom as the ships tore each other apart. Suddenly, a louder crash and one ship started sinking down into the ocean. Sam swam back, he had no intention of being crushed by a stray chunk of wood and metal.<br/>Gabriel was swimming through the sinking wreckage, he and Sam had come up from the deep to see what was happening on the surface, turns out the humans were fighting another battle on their floating death traps. <br/>Dodging sinking debree, Gabriel swam through the wrecked hull and into the sunken cabin.<br/>Sam followed Gabriel, swimming through the hole in the ship, there were several dead humans strewn across the deck and hung from the collapsed mast, no doubt they got caught up in rope and drowned. <br/>Sam drifted past a man with blood still leaking from his shoulder, his eyes closed. Swimming closer, Sam reached out to touch the face, stroking his cheek, the human was pretty, a shame he wasn’t breathing. Sam stilled, the human had a pulse.<br/>Gabriel rounded the left side of the ship and paused, he could see movement in the water, a human struggling against ropes caught round his legs, obviously he had been thrown overboard and had become tangled in the ropes of the mast as the ship went down.</p><p>Sam blinked, the human was alive but injured, he couldn't swim and would drown soon.<br/>Thinking quickly, Sam put one arm round him and pressed his mouth to the humans, giving him a mouthful of oxygen, the man’s eyes flew open but Sam kept hold until the human breathed in.<br/>Gabriel approached cautiously, careful so the human didn’t see him, the human had stopped flailing and was only weakly pushing against his restraints, clearly running out of energy and oxygen.<br/>Gabriel swam closer, the humans eyes were wide and panicked, air bubbles pouring from his open mouth, his heart beating faster and faster as the ropes tightened, he continued to struggle weakly, a final attempt to escape to the surface with no air left in his lungs. Gabriel unsheathed his knife, slicing the rope from the human’s legs, the human starred as Gabriel released him from the ropes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>